


终成眷属|Together at last

by wendywindy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: After the Fall, Care, M/M, Marking, handjob, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywindy/pseuds/wendywindy
Summary: 跳崖坠海劫后余生，谋杀夫夫初试云雨。（误）
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	终成眷属|Together at last

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Together at last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451238) by [A_Quiet_Place](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Quiet_Place/pseuds/A_Quiet_Place). 



Will失去了意识。

他浑身酸痛，视野一片模糊。现实似乎已经支离破碎，让人觉得全然陌生。

他还记得Hannibal，记得他穿着件白衬衫，尺码肥大，完全不像他一贯的风格，他记得他伏在自己耳边，操着温柔的异国口音喃喃低语。他的双手捧住了Will的脸，投来的目光不再冰冷，而是满含着一股奇异又亲密的暖意。Will感觉自己的痛苦终于开始消散了——他噙着一个笑，任由自己坠回了虚无。

他在午夜时醒来，第一次全然地清醒。他感到无处不暖，却也无处不痛。除了几圈缠在腰间的绷带，和那条用来遮羞的短裤，全身再无他物。他努力让瞳孔去适应这片晦暗，同时思忖着自己的境况。这间屋的天花板跟布局十分陌生，几乎让他有些茫然。

他肘弯里有个地方，一动就疼——可能是根输液针头。有条腿正被粗布绑着，磨得发痒，他想动弹的时候才发觉肢体末端已经麻木了，很不舒服，肌肉深处传来一阵钝痛，让他不得不安分下来。他的腿折了，但有人照料过伤处。

他的婚戒不翼而飞。

一股又热又沉的重量正压在肩头，他微微转头去看，借着身旁昏暗的灯光，认出了这个裹在毯子里的宽厚背影。

他知道是Hannibal。他能嗅出对方皮肤特有的气味，能感受到他的躯体辐散的温暖。他把头稍稍挪开一点，检视着Hannibal表现出的这份亲近：他肩上是Hannibal沉甸甸的手，正坚定又贪婪地揽着他的皮肉。

Will任由自己的意识翻搅着，试图从脑海深处唤起相应的记忆。直到他的舌头从干涩的齿颊间刷过，一瞬间，他想起了一切。他现在能尝到血的腥味，能触到缝起皮肉的那些粗砺的针脚。屠龙的画面像大潮一样从脑海深处滚滚袭来。

他们在坠崖后都活了下来，他本该失望，可他没有。

他本该麻木，可他感受到的却是前所未有的、压倒一切的平静。

他静静地躺在黑暗里——回溯自己的记忆，细数一桩桩因果。这是个漫长的过程，Hannibal一直在推波助澜，必须要把这个变量考虑在内——其实这也不是很难，可他的记忆里充斥的全是脑炎带来的混沌，还有些令人痛苦的画面，而他甚至都分不清那到底是臆想还是真实。

太阳升起的时候，Will心中已经对两个人的未来有了决断，他转过头，想看向身边的男人，却猝然撞进了一双红褐色的眼眸里：Hannibal正把头倚在靠枕上，定定地望着他。

“尽可能地不要开口，Will。”Hannibal沉重的声音难掩疲惫。“缝线的伤口需要时间愈合。”

揽在他肩上的那只手随即伸了过来，轻抚过他另一半完好的脸颊，指尖在皮肤表面小心地摸索着。Will的直觉告诉自己，这个动作自他躺进这屋以来已经重复了无数次，Hannibal渴望碰触，碰触对他来说就像空气一样不可或缺。

“你昏迷了三天。”Hannibal的手在他脸上流连许久，“我已经尽力处理了伤口，但还是需要卧床休养，以便让它完全愈合。”

Will觉得自己心底突然涌起一股灼然的渴望，他迫切地想让身边这个男人知道自己的所思所想。于是他小心地张开嘴，用干燥的舌尖舔了一遍唇，试图出声。

“对不起。”他的话粗哑哽咽，像只被拔开的瓶塞，一股激荡的情愫随之涌溢而出，泪水模糊了他的视线。

Hannibal热切地眨了眨眼，他拖着沉重的身躯从床上坐起，这动作显然唤起了一些隐痛，但他脸上的失态转瞬即逝。他把两人的额头抵在一处，那双手再次轻柔地下移，抱住了Will。

Hannibal正目不转睛地望着他，而Will感觉自己根本无力抗拒，他感觉只要他们还在一起，无论发生什么，对方都会原谅自己。他们是彼此的分身，他借Hannibal的眼睛在自己身上看到了两个人的倒影。只消一眼，就让他追悔莫及：他居然费了这么久才看清。

他都不知道这种懊悔的情绪到底是属于自己还是属于Hannibal。

他们的结合踏过了尸山血海，令人心醉神迷，Hannibal为了他大开杀戒，一次又一次地玷污他，在他的身心烙下不可磨灭的疤痕。他想让Will蜕变——想让他们一同蜕变。而他现在已然如愿以偿，无论前路是生是死，他再也不会放走Will。Will甚至不必移情，这对他来说不言自明。

他们本就是一枚硬币的两面，分开不过是为了证明他们之间的引力是多么牢不可破，而如今，他们终于合为一体。

Will平静下来，两人肌肤相亲带来的温热引得他昏昏欲睡，这副躯体用尽了最后一丝力量来修复自己，这让他再也无力撑起自己的眼皮。Hannibal静静地躺在他身边，直到中午才离去。

接下来的几天里Will几乎都卧床不起，他一条腿骨折，几根肋骨骨裂，一动就痛。坠崖时他承受了大部分冲击。Hannibal身上也留下一大串瘀伤，他的右前臂上了夹板，枪伤被仔细地缝好了，但伤口还很新鲜，尽管如此，他还是承担起了照料他们两个人的工作。 

Will在逐渐康复，他发现自己成为了Hannibal的世界中心，这头披着人皮的怪物对他关怀备至，简直让人受宠若惊。他像照顾自己的身体一样照料着Will，仿佛是在呵护一件需要悉心修补的艺术品。他为他们两个人准备着餐食，话里话外又开始流露着兴味，那种他为餐会筹备食材时特有的兴味。即便现在Will只能吃流食，可他仍然心满意足地喂着Will，就像从前一样。

Will没问过饭里是什么肉。他也懒得关心。

Hannibal经常外出几个小时采买供给，然后带回干净的绷带，衣服还有食物。Will平日就独自在这间房里小心翼翼地慢慢活动。屋子不大，只有卧室、浴室各一，餐厅是开放式的，与客厅相连，厨房很小，但功能齐全。房主的物品都蒙着层灰，这大概是个度假小屋，有段时间没人来过了。装修简单，屋舍明净，周边没有近邻，也没有车辆往来，无人烦扰。天知道Hannibal是怎么把他们拖到这里来的。Will对此一点印象也没有。

他们从不交谈，如非必要也从不说话，就好像一开口，就会打破两人之间维系的那种脆弱的平衡。Hannibal白天时表现得像医护一样专业，他喂Will吃饭，帮Will洗澡，扶Will去卫生间，并尽可能地保持着一定距离。他不想让Will觉得难为情，即便有需要时他也只是搭把手，然后礼貌地挪开视线。

直到夜幕降临，他那层假面才会揭开。他对Will越来越亲近，即便在睡着时也在寻求某种肢体接触。虽然屋里的床大得能睡下两三个人，但他还是常常贴过来。Will有时在半夜惊醒，发现他们要么正背靠背睡着，要么自己额头埋在Hannibal的颈窝，要么是Hannibal的手臂搭在自己胸前——好像要揭开人皮爱抚Will的血肉。  
  


Will没吭声，大多数情况下他都装作睡着了继续躺着，直到Hannibal起身。每次一牵涉到Hannibal他就会变得没有底线，他的思想已经混杂了两个人的感情，而他再也不知道如何才能跟食人魔分清彼此。

所以接下来发生这些也是自然而然的事：他在一阵令人不适的燥热中醒来，惊恐地察觉到自己的四肢被缚住了，这让他脑海中闪过一瞬的慌乱。挣扎间那东西缠得越来越紧，犹如一根捆在胸膛上的套索。

“别动，你很安全。”

耳边的一声低语让他停了下来。他只用片刻就搞清了压在他背后的胸膛到底属于谁，Hannibal强壮的手臂正圈着他，一条腿抵在他双腿之间，两瓣血红的唇蛰伏在Will凌乱的卷发丛里。

“Hannibal？”Will对着漆黑的房间迟疑地低唤。他剧烈地喘息着，因为 _上帝啊这实在太亲密了_ ，简直引发了一种新的恐慌。

“Will。”回答他的是一声低沉的呼应，那两片唇瓣凑了过来，沿着他赤裸的脖颈上下游移。腿间的那条腿也随之提起，轻柔地抵住他的阴部。Will几乎要喘不过气来。

更令人尴尬的是，只这一蹭，他就勃起了。

好在Hannibal什么也没说，只是继续舔舐着唇舌所及的皮肤，他的大腿轻擦着他的腿，一时间Will差点忘了呼吸。

但平心而论，他其实一点也不惊讶，Hannibal渴望触碰他，眼下这种动作只不过是渴望的进一步强化。之前在悬崖上Will刻意无视了它，虽然那种渴求是他在Hannibal脸上见过的最为生动的情绪，但他还是选择只用双臂拥住这人。Hannibal认可了他的回应，即便Will拽着他一起从崖上纵身跳下，他也没有再多说什么。

可此一时，彼一时。

Will回过头，想看一看Hannibal的脸，希望能从对方的表情中瞧出些端倪。Hannibal黝黯的瞳孔与他的视线相交，一时间，铺天盖地的爱意和归属如洪流般淹没了他，使他头晕目眩，只能大口喘息着，试图镇静下来，试图将Hannibal的情绪从自己体内抽离。

“你是否在打算拒绝我，Will？”喃喃的低语中隐含着渴求。

这暗示着Will已经完全掌控了主导权，他绷紧的肩膀随即放松了些。眼下他毫不迟疑地相信Hannibal会对他言听计从。

“不是。”他回答，几乎不假思索。他早就已经放弃否定自己，他知道自己想要什么，他知道Hannibal也同样想要。

“谢谢。”

Hannibal话中的恳切让他愣怔，同样使他愣怔的还有对方的手，它们正带着超然的自信在他胸前游走，轻拂过敏感的肌肤跟伤疤，勾住内裤的松紧带，冷不丁地扯下了这层轻薄的布料，让自己能更自如地活动。

医生沉稳的手握住了他的阴茎，毫不犹豫地扯开包皮，Will不能自已地发出一声惊喘。而他肿胀的硬挺立刻欣然迎接了这次碰触，没给他留下任何后悔的机会。

Hannibal一手环过他的肩，把他抱在自己宽阔的胸前。Will闭了眼，艰难地吞咽着，他能觉出对方的勃起正紧贴着自己的后腰。这让他情不自禁地开始遐想，放任思绪迫切地飞向那个必然的结局。

Hannibal伏在他身上，仿佛Will的一尊镜像，他们像两块拼图一样严丝合缝地嵌在一起。这给人感觉如此亲切，几乎让所有绮思都尴尬地戛然而止。他断断续续地呻吟了一阵，那只灵巧的手立刻就放慢了动作，转以一种令人难熬的节奏紧紧握住了他，将他从失神的边缘拉了回来。

“你还好吗，Will?”Hannibal滚烫的呼吸拂过他耳畔。

Will暗自腹诽着，不论过去还是现在，Hannibal总是习惯出声表达关切，从而让Will也不得不出声坦白自己的欲望，迫使他不得不承认Hannibal有多擅长撩拨他。

“操——操！”Will不情不愿地挤出这个字，他抵着对方的大腿难耐地扭动着，伸手反搂住这个正在折磨他的人，催促着他。

“注意言辞。”Hannibal对他的示好无动于衷，跟Will相比，现在的他简直称得上是泰然自若，而且很有可能还在微笑。他用拇指掩住Will渗着水的尖端，Will差点要疯了。一声颤抖的呻吟从他唇间泄了出来，他很清楚自己现在的样子跟叫声肯定像是在抗拒。

于是他立刻向他吼道：“操他妈的，别停”，他完全放弃了对语气的控制，而这份坦诚很快就有了回报，那不急不慢的撸动又开始加速了。另一处也没落下，对方的大腿贴过来，开始缓慢地磨蹭他的阴囊。

滑腻的前液在两个人手间制造出淫秽的声响，同时夹杂着急促的呼吸和享受的惊喘，这表明Will正在失去理智。他能分辨出Hannibal周身散发出的得意，可他已经管不了那么多了。

他快要溺死在他跟Hannibal的欲望里。他感觉对方正紧压着他，肿胀的勃起抵着他的后背，在两具火热的肉体间摩擦。

对方微张的嘴唇描摹着他颈部的曲线，温热的吐息轻撩起他敏感的头发，灵活的舌尖歆享着他的血肉之躯。

Will没能忍太久，他开始不顾一切地只想要释放，他扯过Hannibal的手，试图逼迫它满足自己，但这显然是徒劳。

Hannibal的回应是一口咬上他肩头，逼得他退无可退，这突如其来的刺痛让Will发出了一声近乎尖叫的哭喊，他的身体在Hannibal的手中绷成一条直线，下身急不可耐地夯进他们的拳头，精液霎时溢满了指间。Hannibal还在继续啃噬着那块皮肉，用舌尖拨触着他的血管，惊悸像闪电一样在他体内飞窜。

他一生中从未体验过这样剧烈的高潮。

直到现在余韵还在他体内回荡。

Hannibal执起他的手，吮去上面沾染的体液，把指间舔得一干二净，Will精疲力竭地望着他。

眼下这情形本该让人觉得毛骨悚然，但没有，并没有。自己很对Hannibal的胃口，这应该只是个开始，可Will并不在乎它以后会演变成什么样子。

Hannibal看上去简直是头猎食中的野兽，他粗暴地一把将Will圈在胸前，几乎勒疼了他肋骨上的伤处，Will不禁咬紧了牙关。Hannibal把他翻过身来，以一种更居高临下的姿势俘获了Will的嘴唇，分享着他们彼此的滋味。

他的亲吻活像是在进食，他攫取着每一种味道，仿佛身下的Will是他精心料理的佳肴。从某种意义上来讲，Will也确实是。

Will搂紧了Hannibal的腰，仿若那是自己生命的源泉，他强咽下了含在喉里的呻吟，任由对方在他怀中耸动着。

Hannibal悄无声息地射了出来，他的牙齿还深嵌在Will肩上那个血肉模糊的伤口里，就好像他打算从那儿扯下一块肉来。Will几乎是在尖叫了，但他僵硬的身体还是没有忘记搂紧汉尼拔，就好像在怕对方挣脱。

这是Hannibal在他身上留下的另一道疤，它将伴随他终生，时刻提醒他属于谁。

很快，Will也会对Hannibal以牙还牙。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 【作者注】开车不是我的强项，可不管怎么说最后这车还是开了出来。这是改了几遍后的定稿，趁我还没自惭形秽到撤文之前先把它贴在这。  
> 【译者注】  
> 以下是我翻译这文的心路历程：  
> 怀疑自己没学过英文＞怀疑自己没学过中文＞怀疑自己不会说人话。  
> 反正像挤牙膏一样磨蹭了小半个月，连猜带蒙地总算搞完了，希望还能入各位读者老爷的眼，大家如果喜欢的话也请去原文给太太留kudos呀，她还特意为了大家修了一遍文。


End file.
